


He Doesn't Know

by bromfieldhall



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: Humor, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-09
Updated: 2009-04-09
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromfieldhall/pseuds/bromfieldhall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I watch him hand over a sandwich to one of the models and notice how she eyes up the cakes as he walks away. I know exactly how she feels...I'd like to grab his buns too." </p><p>Alphabet Challenge: U for Unrequited. Someone is lusting after Gio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Ugly Betty" is copyrighted to ABC Studios. I retain rights to the plot, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

I sit at my desk and watch him push his little trolley around the office.

Gio Rossi. Italian God and sandwich maker.

He's not my usual type but seeing him everyday...well, my feelings just developed over time.

Am I in love with him? Possibly.

Am I in lust with him? Definitely!

I watch him hand over a sandwich to one of the models and notice how she eyes up the cakes as he walks away. I know exactly how she feels...I'd like to grab his buns too.

In fact, if I think about it, I can honestly say it was the snug way his jeans moulded his ass that drew my attention in the first place. Denim's not my thing usually, but on him I definitely appreciate it more. It gives him the kind of rough exterior that sends a chill down my spine. And the front isn't too sloppy either...well, it wouldn't be if I had my way.

His luscious hair looks so soft. Every time that strand falls across his face, my hands physically itch to brush back into its place. Then I'd know exactly how it feels. And don't even get me started on those dark, drool-worthy eyes of his...

Wait...he's coming towards me now. His arms flexed as he pushes his load. A friendly smile on his face and those gorgeous brown eyes that I could just die for...they're directed at me now.

The smile fades a bit, which isn't surprising. I've never really been too nice to him. I don't want him finding out know how I feel. He wouldn't be interested in me anyway, I'm too pretty. He prefers ugly for some unknown reason. What a waste.

He's passing my desk now and I can't resist.

"I'll have a sandwich," I force out with just enough disgust to sound like me.

He looks at me in surprise and I don't blame him. I hardly ever eat...not when anyone's looking anyway. Today though, today I just want him to say something to me so that I can hear his wonderful, husky voice.

"What'll you have?"

Oh, there's a leading question.

I look down at his cart, via that wonderfully tight denim, and make my choice. He quickly makes up my request and I wonder what it'd feel like to have those nimble fingers work their magic on me.

He finishes my order and I hand over some money, making sure its a note so that I can brush my hand against his more than once when he hands me my change.

With a final nod, he heads off and I stare after him longingly. How I wish it were tomorrow already so that I can see him again.

"Marc! Get in here now! I need you to do something for me."

I watch my dream guy talking to another model then pick up my pad and pen. Throwing the sandwich into the bin, I cast one last, lustful look in his direction then head into Wilhelmina's office to do her bidding.

Work first, daydreams later.

The End


End file.
